Last Sight
by Amber Mushi
Summary: Kilik is dying, plain and simple. Xianghua is the only one there who matters in his last moments.


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or anything else that may appear in this story except for the story itself.

* * *

Last Sight

* * *

Kilik was dying. He could feel it. The wound he had suffered just minutes ago on the battlefield was not likely to heal and this was probably his last day in this world alive. The pain no longer bothered him. His heart however, was giving him trouble. His breathing slowed. He gazed at the sky and absorbed the sight of the azure, infinite space into his eyes for the last time. He would never see it again. He would never feel the rough surface of the ground he was lying on again. He would never see her again.

He coughed blood. A pitiful way to go. In a meaningless battle. He didn't even know what he and the rest of them had been fighting for. It was just another job. Something to hold him over until the next opportunity came. The next opportunity for what though? He didn't know nor would he ever know.

The opposing forces were still fighting. Xianghua caught sight of Kilik lying on the ground. "Kilik!" she screamed as she ran to his side. And nobody paid any attention to the two as they went on fighting. Anybody could see the man was as good as dead.

Xianghua let her eyes take in the sight before her but did not let her brain process it. "No…" she said softly. Tears involuntarily began to appear at the corner of her eyes. She tried as hard as she could to stop. She had after all, promised him not to cry anymore after yesterday's training session. She wasn't supposed to be the teary one anyways. She was supposed to be the fun one. The one with the jokes. Flirtatious, bouncy Xianghua. How was she supposed to be fun in this situation?

Kilik managed a weak smile. "I guess this is it," he said. His teeth were now stained with blood and Xianghua looked away for a moment. _Get yourself together_, she thought to herself. She had to help him. She placed her arm over his shoulder and sat him up. Then she tried to stand together with him but was interrupted by his scream of pain.

"Don't move me," he weakly managed to say. "Something inside ruptured." Fresh blood was pouring out like a red waterfall. Nobody could tell where the original injury had occurred. Every inch of his body was scarred.

"I have to!" Xianghua said. "You'll die if I don't get you to someone!"

"I'm going to die anyways. There's no saving me, Xianghua."

She slapped him. Tears began to fall. How could he say that?

"Wait here," she told him, starting to set him down. "I'll get a doctor or someone."

"The nearest one is probably 20 minutes away. I've got five at the most."

"What do you want me to do then?" she found herself screaming at him.

Kilik's eyes rolled back. "No!" Xianghua screamed. She shook him. "Come back! Please!"

Kilik struggled. Dying was harder than he had imagined. Was this what all those people he had murdered had also gone through? He felt terrible. Things grew blurry. Blackness started to creep into his vision.

Xianghua was now also covered in blood. Her clothes were soaked. She didn't bother to stop the tears now as she faced him.

Kilik wanted to say something. He motioned her to come closer. Xianghua leaned closer and put her ear toward his mouth to catch what could be his last words. His mouth gargled blood as he attempted to say something. It was helpless. He couldn't open his mouth without there being another flood.

"Stay-," he managed to get out before blood filled his mouth.

Xianghua nodded tearfully. She embraced him as tightly as she could and rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't look at him. It was heartbreaking. They sat up together, amidst the red pool that had formed beneath them, shutting out the rest of the world.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you," Xianghua choked out. Kilik didn't answer. Xianghua didn't get a chance to say anything else either. She heard the sound of a sword impaling flesh nearby. And then…pain. Immeasurable pain. More blood. Except this time, she realized it was hers.

She tried to glance behind to see who had done it. No, that didn't matter. _I guess I don't have to worry about what I'm going to do now_, she thought. The sword had gone through Kilik's body as well. She closed her eyes momentarily and gasped. She heard Kilik gasp too, although his sound was far weaker than her own. Whoever had stabbed them was now attempting to pull the sword back out. Xianghua could feel the weapon floundering out within the limited confines of her and Kilik's body. Everything inside felt jumbled and she realized, the sword had become too dull to pull back out.

She faintly heard a scream and someone fell. She had been avenged, but she didn't care. She opened her eyes and saw that the battle continued. Her soon-to-be death did not mean anything to these people. Everything was fading. And then she realized that she could not let this happen. She could not let her last sight before she died be this accursed battlefield or the sword that was now protruding from Kilik's back. She had to see…his face.

Xianghua arched her body back as far as she could. The sword had stuck their bodies against each other which made it more difficult to break away. Shaking, she pulled back just enough to see his disfigured face. Something cracked. A bone. It didn't matter anymore. She had to do something she had been meaning to do since the day she met him. She moved around as much as the sword would let her and positioned herself. Slowly, she moved her face closer to his. Half because she wanted to and half because she was falling due to the lack of energy.

Kilik saw her face coming closer. Growing blurry. And he knew no matter what, he had to be alive for five more seconds. Alive enough to feel the brush of her lips against his.

It seemed to take an eternity. Both felt they would pass out any second and feared the other would pass before they came together. At last, their lips softly met and everything slowed down. They had one whole second completely together before death decided to come for Kilik. Xianghua knew instantly when he died. A small tear formed and fell down her face. She hadn't even thought she could be capable of crying right now. She tasted its saltiness as her lips were still pressed against his. Blood came up and glued their mouths as she collapsed on top of him, moving her body further along the blade.

_Should have done it earlier_, she thought to herself.


End file.
